Magic Fingers
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: I can't wait to see where we go from here and what else she can do with those wonderful, talented magic fingers that have brought us both what we always wanted.


**Magic Fingers**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Down Among the Fearful

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **I can't wait to see where we go from here and what else she can do with those wonderful, talented magic fingers that have brought us both what we always wanted.

**Author's Note:- **Sorry but something had to be done that was fluffy and smutty with the whole James in the collar thing in this episode so this is what I came up with. Rated for sexual content so if that's not your thing stop now otherwise enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

"James just sit still I told you I know what I'm doing." See I don't have a problem believing she knows what she's doing. I don't have a problem with letting her do whatever she wants to do but I do have a problem with how I will hide that fact from her the second she touches me. Right now I'm sitting in a chair in an empty office with the woman who is unwittingly the subject of my darkest fantasies and she wants to massage my neck because she assures me that she can help with the whiplash I'm suffering after the bump in the car yesterday.

"It's not that I have any issue with your abilities ma'am it's just….. well I'm not used to anyone you know…..we're at work and ….."

"My god James fine but I need you fully functioning for this case and I can help so go home and I'll follow you we can do this there. It's probably a better idea anyway since you should go to bed afterward. Your place in half an hour." Shit, shit, shit that wasn't supposed to happen and now she's gone and I have to go home and this is just getting worse and worse. Now not only will she be touching me but I'll be at home where it will be even harder to control my reactions to her! Not only that but she had to go and mention bed too! I wonder if I just don't answer the door will she assume I've fallen asleep and leave?

I've been home five minutes and have been frantically running around lifting empty coffee cups and plumping cushions. Jean Innocent is on her way, I have day dreamed more often than I'm comfortable with admitting about being alone with her in the privacy of my home but those day dreams have a very different atmosphere to them. You see like I was trying to explain earlier I would have no problem allowing her to touch me anywhere she wanted, I'd happily let her use me as her own personal play thing if she wanted because what she doesn't know is that I'm absolutely head over heels, soppy girls romance novel style in love with her. She's spectacular everything about her drives me crazy in a way no other woman has ever been able to. Her eyes, her hair, her smile, the way the sharp tailored dresses she wears cling to her every curve, the splendour of her legs, I could go one but you'll just have to trust me on this one, she's amazing. The problem is that she has absolutely no idea that I feel that way about her, she has no idea how much I want her and if she did I don't think it would make any difference anyway. Women like her don't fall for men like me so my problem is how do I hide all that when those hands that I have dreamt of having touch me are doing just that. How do I prevent myself from doing or saying something or just reacting in a way that will make it plain as day? Well since the doorbell has just rang I may be about to find out. Wish me luck.

"You need to change James don't you have some joggers and a t-shirt or something you can't relax in a suit and tie and this will only work if you're relaxed." I don't even know what to say to that so I've said nothing just scurried off and changed and now I'm back and she's arranged some cushions on the floor and is kneeling beside them smiling up at me. Oh god this is bad, this is really bad. She's slipped off her shoes and jacket and from where I'm standing I can see her breasts rising and falling under the neck line of her dress. My body is already reacting in ways I have in no way given it permission to as she motions for me to lie down. "On your stomach arms relaxed by your sides and stop looking so terrified what's wrong James don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Ma'am it's just a little strange to….anyway if you're as good at this as you say you are how could I not trust you?" She's laughing now, Jesus that laugh makes my pulse race it invades my mind with the musical edge to it, add that to that list I was giving you earlier of things that are spectacular about her.

"Well I am good and you can drop the "Ma'am" for now we're not in work. Just relax and keep your arms at your sides and let me do this." Well that's new even in a social setting she's never suggested I call her by her Christian name, remember those day dreams I was talking about? A lot of them start just like this, not the massage but the subtle change in the balance of power on our relationship that opens the door a little for me to tell her how I feel.

"Sorry I just wasn't expecting you to start yet." I've just jumped at the sensation of her hands running down my neck and now she's stopped. Damn I might have just blown….

"Take your t-shirt off." Excuse me? No, no, no way that would just be asking for trouble. "James stop being such a baby it's not like I'm suggesting you strip completely. I was married for over twenty years and I raised a son it's not like I haven't seen a man stripped to the waist before I think I might be able to control myself.

"It's not your self-control I'm worried about." Shit! Did I just say that out loud? My t-shirt is halfway off and is obscuring my view of her which is how I'd like it to stay right now. I told you this was bad didn't I? Now what the hell do I do? I've lay back down trying to ignore the slightly puzzled look she's given me. Breathe James just keep it under control and you can ride this out then deal with anything else later after she's gone it'll be…oh…..oh god she wasn't lying when she said she was good at this! Her fingers are turning my muscles to liquid as they roll over my shoulders and my neck and it's sending signals to a completely different part of my body that is making it very uncomfortable to lie like this.

"Roll over so I can do the other side." What? I can't I mean I really can't I'm wearing joggers and I can tell you now if I roll over the comment I just made will be the least of my problems. "James have you fallen asleep? Roll over so I can do the front of your shoulders."

"You know what? I don't think you need to it feels great now shouldn't you be getting home?" Yes I'm aware of how lame that sounded but she's leaning over me now so I can see her face and her breasts are brushing my back and her perfume is muddling my mind and it's not helping that problem I was just telling you about.

"Why would I need to get home it's not like there's anyone there waiting for me and I don't leave a job half done so roll over and let me….." Damn she caught me completely unawares and rolled me onto my side and has immediately noticed why I was so reluctant to move myself.

"God I'm sorry I just…."

"It's fine I'm sure it happens all the time I'm sure you aren't the first man to be turned on during a massage don't worry I know it's nothing to do with me." Wow hold up a second did I just see what I thought I saw? Unless I'm very much mistaken there was a tinge of regret in her eyes when she said that and now she about to get up and walk away something I've suddenly realised I can't let her do.

"Ma'am….I mean Jean stop look I am sorry but why don't you think that…well the situation couldn't be because it was you massaging me, touching me at all actually?" I know I'm taking a huge leap of faith here one that could be potentially disastrous but I can't seem to stop myself.

"James you're very sweet but I know you don't find me…..let's just say I know you're unlikely to find yourself with the problem you have right now because of me." Sweet? She seriously thinks I'm trying to be gentlemanly about this? She's unbelievable!

"Give me your hand." She's looking at me now like I've lost my mind and we're both on our feet and I'm not letting her leave believing she can't affect me.

"James…."

"Just give me your hand you asked me to trust you earlier now I'm asking you to return the favour." She's biting nervously on her bottom lip she does that when she's concentrating too and it gets me every time. I still can't believe she doesn't realise what she can do to me with something so simple.

"You don't have to do this I should have known it was a bad idea to put myself in this situation. I was just trying to help you were right I should be getting home and…." I've lost patience how can I not when she's moving to toward shoes and jacket and making to leave so I've grabbed her wrist and now she looks like she can't decide if she's terrified or furious.

"Do you feel that? Can you feel the way my heart is racing?" I've placed her hand on my chest and I know she can feel it as she nods and me. "That's what being close to you does to me and this….." I've moved her hand to the uncomfortable bulge in my joggers and her eyes have widened but she's making no attempt to stop me. "Is all because of you, because you were touching me, because I fell in love with you a long time ago and you've been able to have this effect on me just by being in the same room for years. All that said it's hardly surprising that the fact you were doing such a good job with those magic fingers of yours only exasperated the problem." I don't think I've ever seen her lost for words but she seems to be right now. I've let go of her wrist and she's making no attempt to move her hand and it's killing me. I just want to pull her into my arms and kiss her in a way that would leave her in no doubt about how I feel.

"You're in love with me?" Her hand is back on my chest, she's taken a step closer to me and I know how I answer this question is very important it can make the difference between me getting what I've always wanted and losing it forever.

"Yes I know it might not be what you want to hear and you probably don't feel the same but you were so determined that I couldn't find you attractive or desirable that I had to tell you. I'm sorry if…" Oh my god her lips have crashed into mine, man she feels fantastic. Her lips are so soft, her fingers, those magic fingers that start all this, are lacing behind my neck pulling me closer and suddenly the thought of not showing her how much I love her and how much I want her is intolerable.

"That was even better than I imagined it would be." She's staring up at me now and the sparkle in her eyes is…hold on did she just say that it was better than she imagined it would be? "Don't look so surprised James why do you think I couldn't get out of here fast enough when you first turned over and I assumed your…..reaction was nothing to do with me? I was worried any self-control I was exhibiting would leave me completely and I'd embarrass us both by throwing myself at you." I'm starting to wonder if I actually did fall asleep when I got home and any minute now I'm going to wake up in a tangle of sticky sheets assaulted by disappointment that none of this was real.

"You realise now that it wouldn't have been at all embarrassing because if you'd thrown yourself at me I'd happily have caught you?" There's that laugh again and the sound alone has made my length twitch a fact she can't failed to have noticed she's so close to me right now and which she's making plainly obvious she did by the slightly shocked raise of her eyebrow. "There's quite a long list of things about you that make that happen. You've no idea how many meetings, telling's off, quiet drinks and team dinners I've had to sit very uncomfortably through because you've looked at me a particular way or gotten too close and set my imagination off. The number of times I've imagined making love to you is probably tantamount to stalking."

"Really? Well maybe you should stop imagining and actually do it because you're not the only one who's more than ready to experience the reality rather than the fantasy." The feeling of her hand stroking me, the way her eyes dance with mischief as she does and the gentle kisses she my neck is enough to mean I don't need a second invitation. Backing her toward the bedroom door my fingers are making short work of the zip of her dress which she deftly steps out of with breaking contact between us for more than a second. Our mutual desire has made shedding the rest of our clothes the work of moments and finally she's in my arms her skin's contact with mine as we finally make it to the bed making my need for her peak.

"I did say you weren't the only one ready for this do you think it was easy for me to be running my hands over you when you were half naked in front of me?" The playful shrug she gives to accompany her explanation as I dip my fingers into her centre and find that's she's as eager as me makes me smile as she wraps her legs loosely around my waist her eyes locking with mine as I enter her for the first time. "Wait James." The whispered urgency in her tone makes me panic but the smile that follows them calms my nerves as she kisses me again. "I want to remember this moment I've…..we've waited so long for it I want to remember how amazing it feels, how right it feels to have you inside me. I love you too you realise that now don't you?"

With those words she loosens her hold on my hips her legs relaxing as I make love to her making my own album of snapshots, she's not the only one who wants to remember this. I want to be able to call up the image of how she looks right now at a second's notice. I want to remember the low moans, whispered renditions of my name and the way her pleasure is evident from the small smiles and the gentle flush to her skin. As she finally can't hold back anymore and cries out to me her eyes slipping shut as she arches off the bed shattering around me as her climax takes hold I know that will be the image that feeds my dreams from now on.

"Don't stop James, please." I had no intention of stopping, I couldn't even if I wanted to because the way she's kissing me the feeling of her still pulsating around my shaft is enough to make it impossible for me to hold back.

"Jean…oh god….I….I love you…I…." I'm gone my attempts to tell her how good she's made me feel lost in a torrent of groans as I explode inside her and she clings to me as I come back down from what we've just done.

"That…was…..amazing." The deliberate way she emphasizes each word makes my heart swell as she pushes me gently back onto the bed and rests those amazing fingers on my chest smiling down at me. "How's your neck? I'm not sure that was exactly advisable under the circumstances."

"Oh it's just fine." Like I could have been thinking for a second about minor things like a case of whiplash while we were doing that.

"I told you I was good didn't I? One massage and you're cured."

"Massage isn't all you're good at and I'm not sure my recovery I completely due to the working over you gave my shoulder and neck muscles. I think it might have had quite a bit to do with the working over you've given the rest of me."

"Well I'll have to remember that next time you're a bit….stiff." She's so playful, so relaxed it's amazing and I can't wait to see where we go from here and what else she can do with those wonderful, talented magic fingers that have brought us both what we always wanted.


End file.
